Building interiors in particular, for instance offices or business premises, are often fitted with suspended ceilings. Such ceilings can be designed to have a supporting structure and ceiling panels that form components of what is known as a grid ceiling system.
Suitable luminaires can be installed in the region of the ceiling to provide lighting to an interior fitted with a suspended ceiling. In particular, such luminaires can be integrated in the suspended ceiling for this purpose.
Owing to the installation position in the ceiling region, which often means that the installation engineer must work above head height, it would be desirable if installation of the luminaire in the region of a grid ceiling could be accomplished as quickly and simply as possible and at low cost. In addition, it would be desirable, for instance during alterations to the interior or if the luminaire needs to be taken out for other reasons, if an installed luminaire could be removed easily and in a manner requiring as little time and labour as possible.